This invention relates to an anti-theft compact disc (CD) cartridge. In particular, this invention pertains to an anti-theft CD cartridge having an opening device to control the removal of a CD to prevent unauthorized removal. CDs are growing in popularity and are replacing the conventional LP due to the CD's quality and durability. Most CDs are placed in small vending areas for the customers to review and make selections. This kind of compact size allows thieves to remove CDs without authorization. It is difficult to detect unauthorized removal of CDs from the cartridges. This problem has become of concern to vendors. However, it is necessary for customers to view CDs for comparison purposes and to read the external packages. If vendors lock CDs in a cabinet to prevent theft, such is not convenient for either the customers or the vendors. If the vendor uses open space for display, it has been found difficult to prevent theft. Additionally, the vendor must spend more time in surveillance and pay additional attention to the care of the CDs.